


Merlin: The Great and Powerful

by Wiasr



Series: Chronicles of Self [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Parent-Child Relationship, Self-Insert, Sudden Game Interface, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiasr/pseuds/Wiasr
Summary: "How dreadful...to be caught up in a game and have no idea of the rules."― Caroline Stevermer."English Oak," Mr. Ollivander said, offering the wand. "Unicorn Hair, ten and three-fourths inches - slightly springy...go on, give it a wave." the man urged.Merlin Faulkner obediently took the offered wand and, after a beat, gave it a wave. Silvery sparks flew out of it, almost looking as if shooting stars were emerging from the wand."Oh, yes, that's the one." the wizard declared to the professor's polite clapping - his mother belatedly following suite.He started to smile, the glee of being an actualwizardwith a realwandhitting him all at once, when loud, booming bells rang and the world went through a sudden rush of colors before bleaching to grayscale save for one thing. A single golden box floated before him, at eye level, with writing that reminded Merlin of theverdanatext font that was itself copper in coloring.QUEST COMPLETED!





	1. Game Start!

"English Oak," Mr. Ollivander said, offering the wand. "Unicorn Hair, ten and three-fourths inches - slightly springy...go on, give it a wave." the man urged.

Merlin Faulkner, although wary after the last wand had nearly set his mother on fire (Professor McGonagall, whom was accompanying them as an escort, saved his mother from injury with a hastily erected shield charm), obediently took the offered wand and, after a beat, gave it a wave. Silvery sparks flew out of it, almost looking as if shooting stars were emerging from the wand.

"Oh, yes, that's the one." the wizard declared to the professor's polite clapping - his mother belatedly following suite.

He started to smile, the glee of being an actual _wizard_ with a real _wand_ hitting him all at once, when loud, booming bells rang and the world went through a sudden rush of colors before bleaching to grayscale save for one thing. A single golden box floated before him, at eye level, with writing that reminded Merlin of the _verdana_ text font that was itself copper in coloring.

**QUEST COMPLETED!**

**{Quest:** **_Game Start!_ }**

**OBJECTIVE(S): 3**

**Turn Age** _**11** _ **(DONE)**  
**Get Key Item** **:** _**Hogwarts Acceptance Letter** _ **(DONE)  
Obtain a ** _**Chosen Wand** _ **from wandmaker Ollivander (DONE)**

**Congratulations! You have achieved all three objectives!**

**Reward(s): +300 XP,** **+5 DEX, + 5 AGI, +5 STR, +7 VIT, +5 WIL, +5 CHA, +7 WIS  
+10 LUK, +5 Points, +5 SP, +5 Skill Slots, +5 AP, SPECIAL ABILITY: GAMER unlocked. **

**[Close]**

Merlin glanced at his mother, who was frozen and colorless like an old black and white picture, before, with lack of any better idea, pressed the [Close] at the bottom of the golden box. The box disappeared, with a _fwip!_ noise that vaguely reminded him of a message alert system, only for three more to take it's place.

Idly, he wondered if there was a way to change the coloring of the thing - the copper and gold theme _hurt_ to look at.

**QUESTS **

[Main] **- [Side] \- [Special]**

**[Magical Shopping Trip] _Go to Diagon Alley and buy Key Items Set_ School Supplies Year 1 {47%}**

**[Last Days of Summer] _School may be a few days away but that's no reason for you to not make the most of your last days of summer!_ {0%}**

**[First Year] _Yay! You're a Hogwarts Firstie!_ {4.2%}**

**[Close]**

Curiously, Merlin pressed the [Magical Shopping Trip] and jerked back when another box appeared in front of the previous ones. "I should have expected that though..." He muttered to himself, moving closer to squint at the writing on the box.

**MAIN QUEST **

**{Magical Shopping Trip - 47** **% Complete}**

**OBJECTIVE(S): 17+***

**Get Key Item** **(s)** **:** _ **Wand**_ **(DONE; Chosen: +3 WIS, +3 WIL, +10% MP)** __ **  
****Get Key Item(s):** _ **Plain black robes x3**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item: _Plain black pointed hat_** **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item(s): _Protective dragon hide gloves_** **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item: _Black winter cloak_ ****(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item:** _ **Standard size 2 pewter**_ **_Cauldron_ ****(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item(s): _Glass phials_ ****(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item:** _ **Telescope**_ **(DONE)** __ **  
****Get Key Item(s): _Brass scales set_** **(DONE)** **** _  
_ Get Key Item: _**TEXTBOOK: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_  
**Get Key Item:** _TEXTBOOK: A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
_**Get Key Item:** _ **TEXTBOOK: Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_  
**Get Key Item:** _TEXTBOOK: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
_**Get Key Item:** _ **TEXTBOOK: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_  
**Get Key Item:** _TEXTBOOK: Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
**Get Key Item:** **TEXTBOOK: _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**  
**Get Key Item:** **** _TEXTBOOK: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**+BONUS OBJECTIVE(S): 6**

**Get Pet:** _ **Familiar**_  
**Get Item:** _ **Trunk**_ **(DONE)**  
Get Item: _**Book bag**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Item(s):** _ **Parchment x200 in**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Item(s):** _ **Quill x5**_ **(DONE)**  
**Get Item(s): _Inkwell x10_** **(DONE)**

***HIDDEN OBJECTIVE(S): 4**

**Completion Reward(s): Key Items Set _School Supplies Year 1_ , +200 XP, ? ? ?**

**[Close]** - **[Track]**

"Huh." Merlin peered at the bonus objectives, "Well, the pet _is_ optional and the rest weren't technically on the supply list but they make _sense_ to get though I wonder if there are students who _don't_ buy them..."

He pushed [Close] and the box went away with another whooshing noise, leaving the quests box from earlier displayed before him and, opting to ignore the other quests, pressed _that_ box's [Close] button also.

**CHARACTER STATUS **

**MERLIN FAULKNER**

**Title: Fledgling Wizard _(+2 WIL, +2 WIS)_**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 25/25**  
**MP: 30/30**  
**Stamina: 20/20**

 **DEX: 5**  
**AGI: 5**  
**STR: 5**  
**VIT: 7**  
**WIL: 10**  
**CHA: 5**  
**WIS: 12**

**LUK: 10**

**[SPECIAL STATS]**

**Point(s): 5  
**

_**Merlin Faulkner** _ _**is a rather quite and solitary boy who is often teased and called a "Mama's Boy" by his age-mates. Prior to turning eleven years old he received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thus his journey to becoming a full-fledged wizard has started. There are things in his past that might make the journey problematic, however...** _

**[Close]**

" _Problematic._ " Merlin hissed softly to himself, "What the fu-" Instinctively his eyes flitted to his - still grayscale and frozen - mother and he changed mid-word, "-dge is that supposed to mean?" After a beat, where staring at the sentence gave no answers, he dismissed that box and investigated the final one.

**MENU**

**[Status] - [Skills]**  
**[Quests] - [Inventory]**  
**[Profile] - [Social]**  
**[Journal] - [Options]**

**[Resume]**

"Resume, wha-" Merlin started to question when there was another sudden rush of color as the world unfroze and returned to how it was before the boxes appeared. Blankly, he also noted that the 'Menu' box had disappeared.

The next moment, his mother was crushing him in a hug that - given he, for all that he remained _calm_ (something he was distantly freaking out about) during the ordeal, was unnerved by how the world had... _changed_ so abruptly - he made absolutely no move to get out of. He, in fact, returned the embrace wholeheartedly - even if the sudden rush of compliments made him flush. "That was _fantastic!_ Absolutely beautiful - as if you created your very own meteor shower! I'm so _proud_ , baby mine."

 _Ping!_ Merlin's gaze automatically went toward the noise, finding a small box that stayed only for as long as it took him to read.

**Accepting and returning EMOTION: _Affection_ through the ACTION: _Hug_ has strengthened you bond with CHARACTER: _Maya Faulkner_.**

**+2 Special Stat 'H?', +10 _Maya Faulkner_ Bond.**

"Yes indeed," Mr. Ollivander said, "You are quite the match, you'll find that this wand will serve you well in a range of subjects." A beat where his mother finally released him, then-

"That'll be seven galleons."

* * *

**QUEST COMPLETED!**

**{Quest: _Magical Shopping Trip_ }**

**OBJECTIVE(S): 17+***

**Get Key Item** **(s)** **:** _ **Wand**_ **(DONE; Chosen: +3 WIS, +3 WIL, +10% MP)** __ **  
****Get Key Item(s):** _ **Plain black robes x3**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item: _Plain black pointed hat_** **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item(s): _Protective dragon hide gloves_** **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item: _Black winter cloak_ ****(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item:** _ **Standard size 2 pewter**_ **_Cauldron_ ****(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item(s): _Glass phials_ ****(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item:** _ **Telescope**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item(s):** _ **Brass scales set**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item: _TEXTBOOK: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_** **(DONE)**  
**Get Key Item:** _ **TEXTBOOK: A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item: _TEXTBOOK: Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_** **(DONE)**  
**Get Key Item:** _ **TEXTBOOK: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item: _TEXTBOOK: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_** **(DONE)**  
**Get Key Item:** _ **TEXTBOOK: Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Key Item: _TEXTBOOK: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_** **(DONE)**  
**Get Key Item: _TEXTBOOK: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_** **(DONE)**

**+BONUS OBJECTIVE(S): 6**

**Get Pet: _Familiar_** **(DONE)**  
**Get Item:** _ **Trunk**_ **(DONE)**  
Get Item: _**Book bag**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Item(s):** _ **Parchment x200 in**_ **(DONE)** __  
**Get Item(s):** _ **Quill x5**_ **(DONE)**  
**Get Item(s): _Inkwell x10_** **(DONE)**

***HIDDEN OBJECTIVE(S): 4**

**Scouting the territory!  
\- Get information about the Magical World from a Pureblood {Not Escort} (DONE** **; +1 Special Stat 'S?' ✖ number of Pureblood** **)**

**Bookworm!  
\- Get more books then the ones required (DONE; +1 Special Stat 'R?' ✖ number of Book)**

**Friendly Face!  
\- Befriend a stranger (X)**

**Curious Wanderer!  
\- Sneak away and explore on your own (X)**

**Reward(s): Key Items Set** _**School Supplies Year 1** _ **, +200 XP, +4 Special Stat 'S?', +3 Special Stat 'R?'**  
**Title:** _**Firstie** _ **unlocked, Obtained BIRD-type** _**Familiar** _ **, Title:** _**Prepared Student** _ **unlocked, + 2 Skill Slots  
** **+1 DEX, + 1 AGI, +1 STR, +2 VIT, +5 WIL, +4 CHA +10 WIS, +1 LUK, +5 Points, +5 AP, +5 SP**

**[Close]**

Merlin froze when the box appeared, though it thankfully didn't disrupt the world like it had earlier, and slowly rose a hand to close it. "Wait," he mused aloud, "If just saying 'resume' was the same as pushing _resume_ , can I just-" he paused then, very clearly, said, "Close."

The box disappeared and two more appeared with a _ping! ping!_

"That..." he huffed, "Will definitely get old if new ones come with each one dismissed."

 **Sound reasoning has earned you +1 Special Stat 'R?'** the box in front read then disappeared, letting him read the second that also disappeared when he was done reading it. **You have gained a level! You are now level 2! +2 Points, +2 AP, +2 SP**

"Character Status." Merlin said, after a minute of indecision. Though he couldn't tell if anything froze like last time, given he was alone in his room with curtains blocking the window, he could see how the world lost color and assumed that it had froze like earlier.

**CHARACTER STATUS **

**MERLIN FAULKNER**

**Title: Fledgling Wizard _(+2 WIL, +2 WIS)_**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 50/50**  
**MP: 60/60**  
**Stamina: 40/40**

 **DEX: 6**  
**AGI: 6**  
**STR: 6**  
**VIT: 9**  
**WIL: 15**  
**CHA: 9**  
**WIS: 22**

**LUK: 11**

**[SPECIAL STATS]**

**Point(s): 12  
**

_**Merlin Faulkner** _ _**is a rather quite and solitary boy who is often teased and called a "Mama's Boy" by his age-mates. Prior to turning eleven years old he received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thus his journey to becoming a full-fledged wizard has started. There are things in his past that might make the journey problematic, however...** _

**[Close]**

"That...is ominous, let me-" Merlin muttered, adding a point each to DEX and AGI so they were both at seven which left the point count at ten. "Right. So, how about Special Stats?"

A new box appeared in front of the Character Status one.

**SPECIAL STATS**

**Stat Point(s): 12**

**[H?]: 2**

**Kindness: 2**  
**Faithful: 0**  
**Honesty: 0**  
**Hardwork: 0**

**[G?]: 0**

**Courage: 0**  
**Bravery: 0**  
**Nerve: 0**  
**Chivalry: 0**

**[R?]: 4**

**Intelligence: 1**  
**Creativity: 0**  
**Learning: 1**  
**Wit: 2**

**[S?]: 4**

**Ambition: 0**  
**Cunning: 2**  
**Leadership: 0**  
**Resourcefulness: 2**

**[Close]**

Bemused and a bit dismayed over the question marks, Merlin sighed before pressing the [H?] button and reading the box only to open four more boxes when he pressed [Kindness], [Faithful], [Honesty] and [Hardwork].

" _Kindness_ , the measure of how nice you are - this is a trait of H. This special stat allows a plus twenty percent bond xp gain, plus fifteen percent reputation xp gain, plus 10 percent loyalty xp gain, plus ten percent luck and plus five percent charisma." He read aloud, finding he could move the boxes if he just grabbed a corner and pulled. He moved the _Kindness_ box so that it was above the next one. " _Faithful,_ the measure of how reliable you are - this is a trait of H. This special stat allows fifteen percent loyalty xp gain, fifty percent boost to all stats on you if a person with a bond of ally or higher is in distress, fifty percent boost to all stats on a person with a bond of ally or higher when you are in distress and a plus two percent multiplied by teamwork level xp gain while in a party."

"Whoa. That one's really a team player." He blinked at the _Faithful_ stat then continued after he moved that box so it was to the left of _Kindness_. " _Honesty_ , the measure of how truthful you are - this is a trait of H. This special stat allows plus twenty percent bond xp gain, plus fifteen percent reputation xp gain, plus ten percent loyalty xp gain, plus five percent luck and plus five percent charisma but it is also minus twenty-five percent xp gain for the skill class Ninja."

Merlin stopped. Blinked, re-read the last bit then burst, " _THERE IS A NINJA SKILL CLASS?_ "

 _Whelp. Goodbye honesty._ He thought as he went on to the next once _Honesty_ was placed to the right of _Kindness_. " _Hardwork,_ the measure of how diligent you are - this is a trait of H. This special stat allows plus fifty percent xp gain, plus five percent points, plus five percent ability points, plus one percent skill slots, plus fifteen percent health, plus fifteen percent magic and plus twenty-five percent stamina."

With dismay, Merlin realized he was going to have to read _all_ of the special stats then grimly moved things so that he cloud click the [G?], [R?] and [S?] before following with each individual stat in a series of button pushing. Once the boxes stopped appearing, he tugged and arranged them until he could see _all_ twenty of them - they made a wall of boxes before him.

He looked at the wall for a moment before sighing and starting to read them, " _Courage,_ the measure of your valor - this is a trait of G. This special stat allows plus fifteen percent reputation xp gain, plus two percent charisma, plus twenty-five percent will, plus twenty-five percent vitality, plus five percent luck and plus twenty-five percent multiplied by charisma xp gain for motivation.

 _Bravery_ , the measure of your daring - this is a trait of G. This special stat allows plus fifteen reputation xp gain, plus one percent charisma, plus two percent luck, plus twenty-five percent vitality, plus twenty-five percent strength.

 _Nerve,_ the measure of how dauntless you are - this is a trait of G. This special stat allows for plus fifteen reputation xp gain, plus twenty-five percent xp gain, plus two percent charisma, plus twenty-five percent vitality, plus fifty percent will, plus fifteen percent health, plus four percent luck.

 _Chivalry_ , the measure of how noble you are - this is a trait of G. This special stat allows for plus twenty-five percent reputation xp gain, plus ten percent bond xp gain, plus fifteen percent charisma, plus ten percent loyalty xp gain and plus five percent xp gain for the skill class King.

 _Intelligence_ , the measure of your reasoning - this is a trait of R. This special stat allows plus fifteen percent reputation xp gain, plus one percent charisma, plus fifteen percent xp gain, plus two percent luck, plus fifteen percent wisdom, plus three percent skill slot, plus one percent points, plus one percent ability points, plus fifteen percent magic and plus twenty five percent xp gain for skill class Scholar.

 _Creativity_ , the measure of how innovative you are - this is a trait of R. This special stat allows plus five percent reputation gain, plus two percent charisma, plus three percent luck, plus fifteen percent wisdom, plus fifteen percent xp gain, plus one percent points, plus three percent ability points, plus twenty five percent xp gain towards skill class Spark of Genius, plus twenty percent multiplied by twenty percent of resourcefulness, wit and cunning xp gain towards skill class Survivalist.

 _Learning_ , the measure of your comprehension - this is a trait of R. This special stat allows plus five percent reputation gain, plus one percent charisma, plus fifteen percent wisdom, plus fifty percent xp gain, plus two percent points, plus three percent ability points, plus two percent skill slots, plus twenty five percent xp gain towards skill class Spark of Genius, plus twenty five percent xp gain for skill class Scholar.

 _Wit_ , the measure of your cleverness - this is a trait of R. This special stat allows plus fifteen percent xp gain towards skill class Spark of Genius, plus five percent reputation, plus three percent charisma, plus fifteen percent wisdom, plus fifteen percent xp gain, plus two percent points, plus two percent skill slots, plus one percent ability points and plus twenty percent multiplied by twenty percent of resourcefulness, creativity and cunning xp gain for skill class Survivalist.

 _Ambition_ , the measure of your resolve - this is a trait of S. This special stat is minus ten percent reputation xp gain, minus five percent charisma, minus five percent wisdom, plus twenty-five percent will, plus fifteen percent xp gain towards skill class King, plus five percent xp gain towards skill class Ninja, plus five percent skill slot, plus five percent points and plus five percent ability points.

 _Cunning_ , the measure of how crafty you are - this is a trait of S. This special stat is minus twenty-five percent reputation xp gain, minus five percent charisma, minus ten percent bond xp gain, plus twenty five percent xp gain toward skill class Ninja, plus five percent ability points, plus five percent points, plus five percent skill slots and plus twenty percent multiplied by twenty percent of resourcefulness, creativity and wit xp gain towards skill class Survivalist.

 _Leadership_ , the measure of your influence - this is a trait of S. This special stat is fifty percent xp gain towards skill class King, plus ten percent reputation xp gain, plus twenty-five will and plus five charisma.

 _Resourcefulness_ , the measure of how capable you are - this is a trait of S. This special stat allows plus ten percent luck, plus five percent ability points, plus five percent points, plus five percent skill slots and plus twenty percent multiplied by twenty percent of cunning, creativity and wit xp gain towards skill class Survivalist."

Merlin blew out a gust of air once he was done reading, relieved to be done. "Horrible, that was _horrible_. Why did I decide to read them aloud, it was a terrible idea."

Rudely, neither his room nor the boxes gave an answer.

"Alright. So. I have twelve points to spend." He said, thinking aloud. "I've got no idea what a ninja skill class is but _I want it_ so I'll dump Honesty. I don't care for Leadership or any of the G stats really so I can go without them. Or, wait, will I have an ability check for Courage?" No answer. "Right...I guess I can put a point there but uh..."

 _I can live with being a coward,_ Merlin decided. "I definitely want Faithful, along with Cunning, Resourcefulness and Learning since I'm going to school soon. Mm, I should put a point to Creativity if only for the Survivalist skill class xp gain since I'll have the other three already. Then Wit, Intelligence, Kindness and Hardwork."

"Let's do three to Cunning, two to Resourcefulness, two to Learning, two to Faithful, one to Hardwork, one to Creativity, one-" he paused and mentally counted it and said, "-to Courage then." Nodding to himself he proceeded to demolish the wall of boxes before distributing his stat points as he had said.

**SPECIAL STATS**

**Stat Point(s): 0**

**[H?]: 5**

**Kindness: 2**  
**Faithful: 2**  
**Honesty: 0**  
**Hardwork: 1**

**[G?]: 1**

**Courage: 1**  
**Bravery: 0**  
**Nerve: 0**  
**Chivalry: 0**

**[R?]: 7**

**Intelligence: 1**  
**Creativity: 1**  
**Learning: 3**  
**Wit: 2**

**[S?]: 9**

**Ambition: 0**  
**Cunning: 5**  
**Leadership: 0**  
**Resourcefulness: 4**

**[Close]**

He closed the special stats and blinked when he saw the changes to the character status box.

**CHARACTER STATUS**

**MERLIN FAULKNER**

**Title: Fledgling Wizard _(+2 WIL, +2 WIS)_**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 50.15/50.15**  
**MP: 60.3/60.3**  
**Stamina: 40.25/40.25**

 **DEX: 7**  
**AGI: 7**  
**STR: 6**  
**VIT: 9.25**  
**WIL: 15.25**  
**CHA: 8.99**  
**WIS: 23.05**

**LUK: 11.65**

**[SPECIAL STATS]**

**Point(s): 10.62  
**

**Status: -0.6% XP Bond, -0.35% XP REP, +0.064% XP Survivalist, +0.5% XP Loyalty, +2.25% XP Motivation, +0.7% XP Spark of Genius, +1.75% XP Scholar, +1.25% XP Ninja, +2.6% XP**

_**Merlin Faulkner** _ _**is a rather quite and solitary boy who is often teased and called a "Mama's Boy" by his age-mates. Prior to turning eleven years old he received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thus his journey to becoming a full-fledged wizard has started. There are things in his past that might make the journey problematic, however...** _

**[Close]**

"Huh."


	2. Skill Check

"Sound effects...life-like." Merlin muttered as he decided, "Alerts...on. Quest alert...chime. Message alert...bell. System alert...ping. Eh? The special stats get their _own_ alert? Whatever, I guess I'll have it turned on. Box dismissal...silent. Loot drop...wind ensemble. Dungeon completion...orchestra. Special, unique or rare item...huh how about voice? Achievement...voice. Wait there's background music also? No wait it's lock until I, uh, complete a special quest to unlock it? I wonder what that would be. Whatever, I'm done - close."

The sound option box - _silently_ \- disappeared, showing the regular option box.

**OPTIONS**

**Theme: [Ominous]**  
Text: [Kalam]  
Graphics: [Life-like]  
**[Sound]**  
**Language: English***  
**First Year: 1989-1990****

_***Locked. Requires proficiency in alternate language to unlock.  
**Locked. Requires completion of a Special Quest to unlock.** _

**[Close]**

"Finally!" Merlin huffed, "I can't believe it took me three days to remember 'options'." He closed the option menu, satisfied with how the boxes now looked with the altered theme and text though he kept everything else - having already changed sound - the same.

To be fair though, he _had_ been attempting to ignore the entire thing even he _did_ take the time to investigate his 'Last Days off Summer' quest. The quest wasn't- well, Merlin could really say that it wasn't what he was expecting because he hadn't had any idea what to _expect_ but he felt oddly let down when he found that there was nothing like dungeons or journeys on it.

The quest only had two actual objectives; store Key Items Set _School Supplies Year 1_ in Inventory (which was either connected to or actually _was_ his trunk) and go to location Platform Nine and Three Quarters before ten o'clock on September first.

There were a series of bonus objectives, though, that was basically a scavenger hunt to earn items - from mundane things such as 'craft item: twig' to things like 'special item: phoenix feather' - but there were also multiple hidden objectives. The hidden objectives, like with his school shopping trip, seemed as if they were focused on earning special stat points - either as SP or as in specific categories.

Investigating his textbooks, even just a casual reading, earned him two points in Hardwork while prompting his mother to help him devise a kind of distance education system for his non-magical schooling had earned him points in Learning, Intelligence, Cunning, Resourcefulness and, oddly enough, Ambition. Then cleaning the apartment when his mother was at work yesterday had earned him points in both Kindness and Faithful.

"Character Status." Merlin said, looking once more at how the special stats had changed things.

**CHARACTER STATUS **

**MERLIN FAULKNER**

**Title: Fledgling Wizard _(+2 WIL, +2 WIS)_**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 50.45/50.45**  
**MP: 60.75/60.75**  
**Stamina: 40.75/40.75**

**DEX: 7**  
**AGI: 7**  
**STR: 6**  
**VIT: 9.25**  
**WIL: 15.5**  
**CHA: 8.96**  
**WIS: 23.3**

**LUK: 10.84**

**[SPECIAL STATS]**

**Point(s): 10.9  
**

**Status: -0.5% XP Bond, -0.35% XP REP, +0.096% XP Survivalist, +0.75% XP Loyalty, +2.24% XP Motivation, +0.75% XP Spark of Genius, +2.5% XP Scholar, +1.55% XP Ninja, +0.15% XP King, +4.25% XP**

_**Merlin Faulkner** _ _**is a rather quite and solitary boy who is often teased and called a "Mama's Boy" by his age-mates. Prior to turning eleven years old he received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thus his journey to becoming a full-fledged wizard has started. There are things in his past that might make the journey problematic, however...** _

**[Close]**

"Close." Merlin said, thought back to the 'main menu' and continued with, "Skills."

The skills were divided into multiple categories, some were ones he knew thanks to the special stats - Spark of Genius, Survivalist, King and Ninja - and there was also a tab titled [Special Abilities] which he immediately clicked on. The quest that started this all was imprinted in his memory after all.

**SPECIAL ABILITIES**

**Gamer: This special ability alters how you interact with the world around, effectively making life a game. {Level: 99}**

**Gamer Body: Grants you a body that allows you to live life like a game. Sleeping recovers HP, MP, Stamina and all status effects.** **{Level: Max}**

**Gamer Mind** **: Allows you to calmly and logically think things through. Allows for a calm, peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological effects. {Level: Max}**

**[Close]**

"...at least I know why I haven't panicked yet." He closed the box and immediately went to the Ninja tab.

**NINJA**

_**This skill class focuses on things that have to do with dishonesty and sneakiness, it is similar to the traditional Thief character class.** _

**AVAILABLE: LEVEL 2**

**Stealth: This skill allows you to avoid detection. _+50% Eavesdropping._** **{To [Learn] -1 AP}**

**Slight of Hand: This skill allows you to palm a small object undetected.** _**+75% Pick-Pocket** _ **.** **{To [Learn] -1 AP}**

**Silent Step: This skill makes your steps silent as you move.** _ **+50% Stealth.**_ **{To [Learn] -1 AP}**

**Disguise: This skill allows to hide who you are.** _**+25% ?. +50% ?. -20% of target's Awareness. -50% of target's ?. -100% of target's Candor.** _ **{To [Learn] -1 AP}**

**Liar Liar: This skill increases the likelihood of others believing any falsehood you tell. _-20% of target's Awareness. -50% of target's ?. -100% of target's Candor._** **{To [Learn] -2 AP}**

**Eavesdropping: This skill listen in on others' conversations without getting caught.** **{To [Learn] -2 AP}**

**Pick-Pocket: This skill allows you to steal a small object from a person.** _**-80% of target's Awareness.** _ **_+50% Dirty Thief._** **{To [Learn] -2 AP}**

**Dirty Thief: This skill allows you to earn a greater amount and better quality loot.** **{To [Learn] -2 AP}**

_**You are not a high enough level to be aware of the rest of the Ninja class skills.** _

**[Close]**

"...I'll come back to you." Merlin decided moving the box to the side and opening the Skill Slots tab, reading the box aloud. "Skill Slots. Twelve point eighty-six ability points, five out of seven - point eight - slots available. You can have a wide-range of skills but unless they a placed into a skill slot, they will only be passive skills. Use seven ability points to get another skill slot."

"Due to previous knowledge," he continued, "You have obtained the active skills _Dungeon Creat_ _e_ and _Dungeon Escape_ which automatically take up two skill slots on a permanent basis."

He moved the Skill Slots box under the Ninja one and sought out Candor, which he found in the [H?] tab. "Here too?"

**H?**

_**These skills focuses on things that have to do with H? House ideals.** _

**AVAILABLE: NEUTRAL**

**Good Karma: This skill increases the likelihood of others assisting you.** _**+45% LUK.** _ **{To [Learn] -2 AP or be sorted into H? House}**

**Stand By You: This skill increases all the stats of all members of your party for two minutes per level.** **{To [Learn] -4 AP or be sorted into H? House}**

**Candor: This skill decreases the effectiveness of others successfully lying, stealing or tricking you.** **{To [Learn] -6 AP or be sorted into H? House}**

_**You do not have a good enough bond with H? to be aware of the rest of the skills.** _

**[Close]**

After a quick investigation of the other skills available to him, Merlin decided to use his AP to buy Candor, Good Karma, Stealth, Meditation (which was a Scholar skill that made his MP restoration rate faster) and Awareness (a Survivalist skill that was basically the same as _perception_ ). He _had_ wanted to get something to do with healing or that would help restore his HP but preferred Awareness and used up the last of his points, leaving him with zero ability points.

Well, zero point eight-six ability points.


End file.
